Skeletons Rattle
by lonelywinter
Summary: Esther and Mikael come back during the veil drop, using two pretty vampires as bait for their sons. [one-shot]


Caroline awoke to mostly darkness surrounding her, a sliver of moonlight lit a pathway across the middle of the room but it didn't allow her to see anything worth of sight. She tried to stand but she was incapable due to the handcuffs that were strangling her wrists. No they weren't normal, police office handcuffs, they were thicker and much harder to break out of. Caroline struggled against them for a few minutes, pulling until she felt blood run from her wrist, but it did no good.

From the other side of the room a familiar voice pleaded, "Please stop it's not going to work."

Caroline reached for a good view on the other trapped figure. In the crack of brightness she could just make out the leather jacket and ragged curled brown hair. "Katherine?" She croaked, her throat dry from the lack of blood.

There was a clank sounding out in the room, as if Katherine had moved her chains, trying to make a sarcastic hand gesture. "No, it's the freaking Easter Bunny." Caroline didn't appreciate the sarcasm since she was confused beyond belief.

She squinted her eyes and looked to her hand, happy to find that she was still baring her daylight ring. Whoever had her down here wasn't going to torture her with sunlight. "Where are we?"

Katherine sighed, her head thumped against the wall but she didn't feel any pain. "We're in a cellar, a dirty, rotten, ugly cellar." Caroline could almost hear her lips coiling at the sight of the place. "You've been out for almost two days, it's pathetic."

Caroline nearly growled, "not all of us are used to taking vervain everyday Katherine." That's when Caroline's memory kicked in and she was able to remember how she'd ended up strapped to a wall where nobody could hear her scream. The veil had been dropped, she'd been walking home after Stefan and Lexi took off, but out of nowhere she was grabbed from behind and vervained. She could still feel the needle being plunged into her back, watching the blurred faces of Esther and Mikael look down upon her. "Why the hell do they want us?" She questioned.

With a low chuckle the other vampire laughed, "Really?" She asked, Caroline understood that Katherine thought she was unintelligent, maybe because of the blond thing, maybe not, but Caroline was a good student and an excellent learner. Taking her silence as a sign that she was oblivious, Katherine sighed, "Isn't it obvious … Love?"

Caroline was confused at the term of endearment at first, but then she remembered who was the only person in the world that called her Love and she groaned. "What the hell do I have to do with Klaus?" Sure they were friends but Klaus had skipped town, he didn't even say goodbye.

The smell of the room was nauseating, it smelled like rotting flesh and cat piss, but Caroline kept her stomach down because her rage of being imprisoned overrode her need to throw up. Katherine probably felt the same way because she groaned in disgust nearly the same time Caroline caught the scent.

Katherine's chained jingled, "What don't you have to do with Klaus? You're the only woman he's been in love with for nearly a thousand years. That's quite impressive, even I'll give that to you." Caroline didn't thank her. He wasn't even setting foot in Mystic Falls and he was still causing her problems. "I mean I totally understand the appeal, besides the whole him wanting to kill me thing … but I've kind of got my own Original."

Caroline exhaled, "Elijah."

"Bingo!" Katherine dragged the word on as if it were a curse, attached to her ankle and she couldn't let it go. "Love sucks doesn't it? They think that they'll come to our rescue and then they'll have a chance to stake them."

She was going to argue that she didn't love Klaus but she kept quiet. "But neither one of them are here, what do they think is going to happen?" There was a sudden loud bang above them, feet shuffled, laughter rang out, and Caroline suddenly knew where they were. "Are we under The Grill?"

If Caroline could see the older girl she'd be dead just from the glare Katherine was giving her. "How should I know? I don't live here." Caroline should have known she'd get that answer.

"You know, maybe instead of being a bitch you should try to be nice to me so we can get out of here." Caroline felt proud that she'd spoken up until Katherine starts laughing. A deep chested laugh that shook the whole room. "What?"

"Get out?" She questioned between breathes. "Oh Hon, we don't get out. We either get rescued by our incredibly unreliable Original Boys, or we die at the hands of their parents."

Caroline didn't know what came over her but she was angry. She didn't deserve to be tortured yet again, it happened once too many times. Was there a sign on her back that said '_free for torture on Thursday!'_? She shook at her chains again, the warmth from her blood soaking into the sleeves of her jacket but she didn't care. Nothing mattered because while everybody got to enjoy their loved ones she was stuck down here. What if her Dad came back? She couldn't see Jeremy? Or her Grandfather who died when she was just a little girl? How was any of it fair? Caroline let out a blood curdling scream in hopes of attracting attention but all it did was make Katherine complain.

For the next two hours they were both silent, Caroline was mourning her losses and Katherine was doing something Caroline couldn't see. What if Bonnie managed to drop the veil before they could be rescued? What if they were trapped down here forever? She wanted to kill something, or somebody in that moment, she didn't care that it went against everything she believed in.

Nearly the end of the third hour Katherine spoke. "Have you ever felt desiccation?" Caroline shook her head before realizing that Katherine couldn't see her.

"No." She supplied.

There was a bitter tone to Katherine's voice, "It's more horrible than death. It's your body draining itself of everything until you're just a withered away flower. Each petal falling off as you deteriorate to nothing." Caroline couldn't only listen, she felt sadness now, not bitterness, or sarcasm, just sadness. "Sometimes I wish I had been trapped in that tomb though, would have save me a lot of running. I wouldn't have had to watch Damon search for me relentlessly, see Stefan walk around with that slut Lexi."

Caroline cocked her head to the side, feeling her hair scrape against the back of stone wall. "Why are you telling me this?"

Katherine sighed, "Because I'm bored, and you may be the last person I see." Caroline understood. "So fess up to me now Blondie."

She didn't want to tell Katherine anything but down in a cellar where nobody knew you existed except the evil woman sitting across from you, shielded in darkness, things shifted until it didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore. "I'm glad you killed me." She confessed.

Sounding interested Katherine spoke, "Oh? Why's that?"

"I was a complete bitch." She snorted, "I mean I'm still a controlling, egotistical, dreamer that gets on a lot of people's nerves. But I like the way I am now compared to who I was. Too fragile and destined for nothing." It felt good to get it off her chest, considering Klaus was the only one who ever knew she liked being a vampire and he didn't stick around to chat.

Katherine smirked loudly, "Glad I could provide you with a great service."

Caroline began to cough from the dryness of her mouth, the bland nothingness was being to consume her. "Just because we're talking, doesn't make you any less of my enemy."

"That's rich, coming from the girl who has the big bad Original Hybrid wrapped around her finger." Katherine paused, awaiting Caroline's words of disagreement but if there was one thing Caroline did know, it was that Klaus would do many things for her. "Do you really think I'm worse than him?"

She didn't speak at first, not because her throat was screaming at her to drain the nearest human of blood, but because when she looked at Klaus she saw evil, but she also saw a vulnerable, funny, caring and warm side, the one that nobody else had been able to appreciate. When she looked at Katherine she saw a one dimensional stone cold bitch. "No comment." Caroline finally declared.

**-o-**

Klaus could hear many things in his proximity but he decided to focus on the ticking of the clock to block out the many voices of the idiots around him. Elijah and one of the witches -a pretty brunette that didn't need a name to be put to the face- arguing over trivial matters. So he zoned in on the clock, counting each tic for something to do. That was until his phone rang.

It barely chimed once before it was against his ear and the hostile voices of his company silenced. "Hello?" Klaus didn't recognize the number.

There was a chuckle on the other line that sounded hauntingly familiar. "Hello Boy." Klaus sprang to his feet, his free hand turning itself into a fist, his knuckles turned white from action. "You're easier to get hold of than I thought."

"Mikael." He growled. Elijah was beside him immediately, curious and frightened as to what was happening. "How is this possible?"

Mikael hummed to himself, a classic 1920's tune that made Klaus want to light himself on fire. "That witch girl dropped the veil, sort of. We can't move out of the triangle, but you … you can move in."

Klaus nearly laughed, a ground shaking laughter that would have been one for the history books. Though he managed to pull off a smile. "Why on Earth would I come to see you?"

The sound started to turn fuzzy, almost as if the phone was being moved around carelessly. When the next voice spoke it wasn't that of his fake father, but a gentle feminine voice. "Because Niklaus, we have the girls."

He stopped smiling, looking at Elijah he gulped, "What do you mean?"

Esther sounded like she was a television host, calm and put together. It reminded Klaus of when he was younger and how his mother would tell him monsters weren't real when he got scared, only to turn him into the biggest monster of them all. "We have Caroline and Katherine hostage. You and your brother will return to Mystic Falls within the next hour or we will kill them both."

Klaus hung up before he could hear another word from the woman's mouth, he didn't want to give Esther the satisfaction in knowing that she's angered Klaus beyond belief. He crushed the phone within his hand, tossing it towards the wall with great animosity. Elijah watched in silence. "I'm going to get Caroline."

Elijah caught his brother's shoulder as he walked by, and Klaus allowed him to for only a second before he snapped Elijah's wrist. The older Mikaelson winced slightly but managed to keep his composure. "Niklaus think about what you're doing."

With an empty laugh Klaus spoke, "I know exactly what I'm doing, no harm shall befall on Caroline, I've made it a rule. I'm the only being alive that is allowed to harm her and since I don't take pleasure in doing that, nobody is going to touch her. Do you understand?" He eyed Elijah with a murderous stare until Elijah nodded in defeat. "Are you coming along to save your precious Katerina?"

Elijah straightened his tux with his newly healed hand, "But of course."

**-o-**

Katherine had taken to laughing hysterically during the two hours that they'd been alone. Caroline could hear her chuckling as clear as day in her ears, she could hear talking upstairs, shuffling of feet, stupid pop music blasting through shitty speakers that had been there since her mom was younger. The noise was like an endless sea of bothersome ludicrousness that Caroline couldn't drown out no matter how hard she tried.

"Will you shut up?!" She yelled at Katherine, silencing the brunette.

Katherine rattled her chains a little, "No need to get angry Blondie I'm just trying to enjoy my last couple of hours." Caroline thought Katherine was too calm to believe she was in any mortal danger.

Caroline licked her lips, feeling their dryness and nearly crying, "Well can you enjoy it silently?"

Katherine said nothing for a very long time, Caroline nearly fell asleep before she heard the other girl speak again. "Honestly I don't know what Klaus sees in you?"

"Same with Elijah." Caroline spat back. She didn't really understand how Klaus could choose and love her first but he had and in some way, Caroline liked that. Although to admit that would be to admit defeat and Caroline wasn't used to giving up on her pride.

Bitterly Katherine started to speak, "Well if Elijah didn't-" abruptly she stopped talking, "did you hear that?"

Now that Caroline had stopped trying to ignore the noise it had faded, but Katherine was insisting she listen and so it all came flooding back. However, this time the clanking of two sets of footsteps coming down the iron stairs were able to be heard. Caroline knew what that meant, she was going to die.

Caroline couldn't help but start to tug on her chains, up and down, side to side, wherever she could to try and break free but it was about as easy as it had been earlier. She began to cry at her inevitable death, pleading with the air to keep her alive. Katherine got annoyed with her easily, "SHUT UP!" She screamed. Caroline paid her no attention as she yanked against her medieval torturous handcuffs.

The door creaked as it opened to reveal Mikael and Esther Mikaelson, both smiling coyly at their vampires prisoners. Mikael immediately leaned down to Katherine, cupping her chin in his hand. Now that the cellar down was open, the light from the hallway illuminated the room so that Caroline had a clear view of everyone around her. Mikael smirked, "I must say, Tatia was much more beautiful than you." Katherine snapped her chin away from his grasp, refusing to answer him. Caroline had to give her a little respect for that.

Esther had a cell phone in her hands, she looked furious that she couldn't get something. Caroline watched her with great intrigue, hearing the blood pumping in her veins, wondering what it would be like to taste her. She had to stop herself from salivating all over the floor, or at least she would if her mouth wasn't dried up like a prune. Esther looked at Caroline, putting on a sweet smile. "Caroline Dear, nice to finally meet you."

Caroline only watched as the Original Witch bent down to meet her face. Caroline could smell her blood so close, it was almost unbearable. Esther held up the screen of the phone to face Caroline. "I've been trying to call me son but it is telling me of an error. I thought I may not have the number right, perhaps you'd like to inform me?"

There were two options, Caroline didn't tell her and she ended up dying because Klaus didn't come to her rescue or she did tell Esther and the chance of surviving grew higher. Caroline looked at her captor and said, "703-338-7427." Esther thanked her and dialed the number.

Katherine stared at Caroline while the woman tried the number, but Katherine didn't look angry. She must have understood Caroline's reasoning, she doubted that Katherine was in the mood to die either.

They could all hear the _'this line is not in service'_ message as Esther attempted to call Klaus. Mikael looked at his wife, glaring at the device in her hand. "Try Elijah."

So Esther did as he requested and this time the older man picked up. They could all hear the ringing with their vampire listening abilities. "Hello?" He answered. Katherine sucked in a large breath whenever she heard his voice and Caroline began to realize that maybe it was a little more complicated then she had thought.

Esther's voice was sweet and charming, "Elijah Dear, nice to hear from you!" She looked towards Katherine. "Would you like to speak to your little girlfriend?"

"No." Elijah immediately rejected. Katherine looked disappointed but Caroline understood that perhaps Elijah just couldn't handle hearing the sound of Katherine's deflated voice. "Let them go mother, they're innocent."

"I truly doubt that." She chided. Caroline looked at the ground, wishing something would just happen already. Either she'd get saved or she'd just die, the waiting was more tiring than the worrying. "Give the phone to your brother." Elijah complied.

Esther wasted no time in asking Klaus if he wanted to speak to Caroline, instead she pushed the phone against Caroline's face and demanded that she say something. "Klaus?" She croaked.

On the other end Klaus took in a sharp breath, "Caroline are you harmed?"

"Thirsty." She confessed, once again thinking about drinking Esther dry. "Where are you?" Caroline saw Mikael's happy expression as he waited to here the location of his children.

Klaus hesitated, "On our way. I will see you soon Caroline, don't worry." He hung up before Esther could take the phone back.

"Marvellous." Mikael looked as if he were already picturing the ways to kill Elijah and Klaus. Caroline wanted to smack the grin from his face but she was restrained. "Now which one of you wants to die first?"

Caroline let her mouth fall open, "What? You can't do that!"

Mikael cocked his head to the side, "Contrary to popular belief, yes I can Dearie." He walked towards Caroline but then turned on his heel and zoomed over to Katherine, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head up. "I think I'll kill you first, you're much more of an annoyance."

"No!" Caroline screamed, because she didn't even like Katherine but she hated seeing people killed for no reason. That was who Caroline was, caring way too much about people she shouldn't give a damn about. "Don't do it! Just leave us alone!"

Katherine looked positively shocked not just by Mikael's sudden case of grabby hands but at Caroline's attempt to try to stop him from killing her. Mikael examined Caroline, "Why should you care about her?"

Caroline looked at him, then to Katherine, to Esther, to the ground, but she couldn't find a reason buried in any of those places. "Her life is hell enough, she doesn't need to die." That was the truth. Katherine spent so much time running away from everything Caroline didn't even know if Katherine knew herself anymore, but she still managed to let Elijah into her heart and that meant something.

Anybody capable of love is capable of being saved.

Mikael shook his head, "You are a peculiar little thing. I never would have taken you for Niklaus's type. Much to kind." Caroline let her eyebrows jump up and then down again in agreement. Finally he released Katherine's hair, letting her back thump against the cold stones of the cellar. "I shall allow you to live for now then. Esther, let's go." They closed the cellar door behind them, once again shrouding the girls in darkness.

Katherine waited a minute until their footsteps melted together with the citizens upstairs at The Grill. "Thank you." She whispered.

Caroline almost didn't believe it when she heard it, "I wasn't doing it for you I just-"

"Yeah." Katherine interrupted, "I get it."

**-o-**

Klaus and Elijah arrived in Mystic Falls a half an hour after the phone call. Caroline's tired and broken voice was still present in Klaus's ears and he was trying hard not to rip somebody apart in anger. They walked together towards The Grill where Esther had later called and instructed they go.

"What is our plan?" Elijah questioned.

Klaus explained through clenched teeth, "We snap their necks long enough for us to rescue Caroline-"

"And Katerina." Elijah added.

Ignoring him Klaus continued, "then we get out of here until that damn witch closes the veil." He began to walk forwards again but Elijah stopped him. "What is it now brother?!" He yelled angrily.

Elijah straightened his tie, "Will you allow Katerina to live?"

Klaus looked at him brother, "Let's just get the job done."

Back in the cellar Caroline was almost asleep, she had her head leaning against her upright arm, letting herself lull into an uncomfortable slumber. Katherine was doing something that involved repeatedly tapping her toe against the floor, but Caroline no longer found it irritating. Out of nowhere the cellar door opened and Mikael and Esther walked in.

They each walked towards a girl, Mikael to Katherine, Esther to Caroline and they detached them from their imprisonment. It sucked immensely that both were too weak to try to escape. "The boys are here, thought you'd like to see them before you die." Caroline truly didn't but she didn't have the power to argue.

They were walked upstairs coming from a hidden door in the back of The Grill's storage unit. Caroline made a mental note that if she ever got out alive, they were sealing that door off.

All of the noise had stopped completely, Caroline soon found out it was because there was nobody in the building. "You compelled them to leave?" Katherine asked doubtfully.

Mikael answered, "Yes."

Katherine sounded slightly impressed, "Why didn't you just kill them all?"

Mikael pulled her closer by the collar of her shirt, bringing his mouth directly to her ear, "I don't drink humans."

She smiled, "Right, I remember now." Something was telling Caroline that there was a antidote behind that conversation but she wasn't in the mood to listen to Mikael and Katherine share stories.

Esther pointed to a booth near the back, "There." They shoved the girls into place before Esther used her magic to tie them down with vervain soaked ropes. Katherine had been off of the poison for a few days, so it was effecting her now. Both girls screamed out in pain as the burning started to touch their skin.

The doors of The Grill burst open as if they were hit by lightening, in came two Originals, one looking calm and collected, the other looking as if his head was about to explode. Caroline tried to hold down her scream as Esther tightened the ropes but it was hard.

Klaus's eyes landed on her, "Caroline-" He looked so hurt that she was in pain, and Caroline wanted to tell him to stop caring about her, care about Esther and Mikael, but not her, she was fine.

Katherine looked at Elijah without even making a sound, Elijah did the same to her. Caroline didn't understand their relationship but she knew there must be something epic there if he was willing to risk his life for her.

But wasn't that exactly what Klaus was doing?

Mikael was the first one to break the ice, "Hello boys, glad you could drop in."

"Let the girls go father." Elijah demanded once again, using his charm and uncanny ability to stay cool in any situation. Though it didn't work on Mikael the way it seemed to work on everybody else.

Letting them go didn't seem to be part of the plan, "make me."

Klaus was the first to lunge at Mikael, grasping him by the neck, but Mikael was fast, and he easily untangled himself from Klaus's hands and slammed him against the floor. Klaus was caught off guard at first, but Caroline guessed that he saved up a lot of energy being dead. Elijah came over from behind, grabbed his father's shirt and flung him backwards at the wall. Mikael hit the side of the building cracking the plaster. Klaus rushed forwards, pulling Mikael into a standing position but before he could do anything, Esther cut in giving Klaus a head aneurysm. He collapsed to his knees in agony.

What Esther hadn't accounted for was Elijah coming up from behind and grabbing her head, "I'm sorry mother." He spoke, but Esther managed to distract him as she pulled the ropes tighter around Caroline and Katherine.

They were starting to break skin with how tight they were, the vervain getting into their wounds. Both of them let out blood curling screams of pain, not able to uphold her self up any longer, Caroline fell over off of the booth and onto the floor, writing in pain.

Their screams attracted attention from a nearby human, she opened the door to find all of them in their glory, her mouth went agape. Since Elijah was the only one free to openly move besides Mikael, he raced towards her and snapped her neck. She died looking as if she'd seen a ghost, or a group of vampires. Caroline had no idea was he was doing until he brought the girl to Mikael and bit into her neck. "Care for a drink father?"

"I am not weak Boy!" He bellowed, shoving them away. Elijah was persistent as he moved closer to his father once again, letting the blood dribble down the girls neck. Caroline and Katherine couldn't help but smell the drink, their eyes began to burst with veins, their stomach crying out for sustenance. Caroline felt herself growl in hunger.

Elijah called out, "Sorry ladies, this isn't for you." Mikael opened his mouth to protest which was a bad idea because the moment he did so, Elijah shoved the girls bleeding neck against Mikael's lips and he succumbed to his thirst.

"Mikael!" Esther called out, losing her concentration on Klaus's pain. He sighed in great relief when he was able to stand again. Together he and Elijah approached the girls, untangling them from their vervain confines.

Caroline held onto Klaus's neck for support as she tried to stand, besides the times they'd danced it was the closest their faces had ever been. He looked so beautiful to her as she looked at him, eyes intensely concerned yet bursting with brightness. "Thank you." She whispered to him.

Klaus put a hand on her hair as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Shhh, Love it's fine." Caroline wasn't paying attention to anything else, she was having her own celebratory party because she was alive. "Want to do me a favour?" She pulled away to look at him, "Go drink my mother."

Caroline hated drinking people but Esther wasn't exactly people and she was devastatingly hungry. Katherine looked at him while she smirked, "With pleasure." She announced before jetted off towards the Original Witch. Caroline wasn't far behind in her stride. They took Esther by surprise, digging their fangs into either side of her neck vengefully.

**-o-**

Esther was drained of blood, Mikael's body was in pieces and Caroline had to admit she hadn't thought she was going to make it out alive. Her skin had started to heal from the vervain ropes thankfully, graduation was tomorrow and she didn't want to have wounds around her body. She told Klaus she wanted to go back to her house immediately because her mom was probably sick with worry so he told Elijah he was walking her there even though she insisted she could go alone. Katherine offered her a timid smile as she left which Caroline returned. They were friends but at least they understood each other a little.

Klaus kept a protective look out for her, his eyes darting every which way. "I'm glad I don't live in the triangle." She confessed, letting out a small chuckle.

He ignored that comment, "I've very sorry this happened to you, my parents are psychotic."

"And you're not?!" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus smiled amused, risking their chance to be attacked so he could look at her. His eyes still sent shivers up her spin. "Everybody inherits a bad trait or two."

"Some bad trait." She mumbled, knowing full well that Klaus could hear her.

They mostly walked in silence until they reached her house, Caroline took in a deep breath through her nose and let it out via her mouth, it was a great relaxing tool. Slowly she made her way to the porch and rang the doorbell. It took only seconds for her mom to appear in the hallway, her mouth dropping to the ground as she looked upon her daughter. Liz ran to the door, flung it open and pulled Caroline into a huge hug. "I thought you were dead!" She cried.

Caroline wrapped her arms around her mom, "Mom I'm fine, I'm okay!"

"What happened to you?" She pulled back to check out if Caroline was indeed alright or just lying. Liz ran a hand down her daughter cheek affectionately.

She felt tears swell in her eyes at the sight of her mother, thinking she was never going to see her again had taken it's toll on Caroline. "Bonnie dropped the veil and some vengeful ghosts came back, they-"

"If I may interrupt " Klaus appeared on the steps of her house, Caroline momentarily forgot he had been there.

Liz's eyes widened in rage, "Did you do this to my daughter?!"

"Mom no!" Caroline assured her, "He actually saved me."

Klaus smiled at her, appreciating the fact that she was actually defending him. "My parents were the ones to cause the damage, they thought the best way to getting me into town was to harm your daughter but I assure you as soon as I heard I came to save her." Caroline smiled warily. "I promise that I will be leaving again soon and no hurt shall befall your daughter on my behalf. Have a good night." He bowed his head slightly before he turned around and made his way down the driveway.

Caroline stepped away from her mom, "Klaus!" She called out. He looked over his shoulder at her. What did she want to say? Thank you? Please don't leave? Caroline couldn't really tell what she was feeling because she knew Klaus was the bad guy but something about the way he treated her just felt right, whenever they laughed together she never felt like she had to try, it was just easy being around him sometimes. However other times he was just being so obnoxious, so rude and murderous that she wanted to rip all of her hair out and tare him apart. But no matter what Caroline did he was going to leave and so it was all or nothing.

With a steady stride Caroline closed the space between them, knowing her mother couldn't see them completely in the darkness of the night. "I'm probably going to regret this but-" She reached up and pulled his lips to hers.

Kissing Klaus was like dipping your toes into the chilly water, a complete skin shuttering experience but yet you wanted to put your whole body in. It was like standing in the middle of a hot summers day and suddenly the rain starts to pour but you just stand there enjoying the wetness because it feels refreshing on your skin. It was electricity, it was fireworks, it was something Caroline never wanted to stop doing, but she had to.

When she let him go she could only stare at him, hoping he'd felt the same way that she did. "Now that was defiantly something I enjoyed." Caroline smiled "until we meet again Caroline." Those were the last words he said before he disappeared into the night.

Caroline slowly made her way back towards her mother, she wrapped an arm around her moms shoulders as they walked inside. "Do we have any blood bags?" She asked.

Liz chuckled, "In the fridge, I'll go get you some." She left Caroline alone to stand in the hallway and think about what she'd just been through.

But Caroline couldn't let that kiss go, she wondered towards the front door, peering out at nothing but empty streets and trees that danced in the barely-there wind. She locked the door out of habit, sighed and retreated back towards the hallway.

She whispered one sentence to nobody in particular as she headed towards the living room to wait for her mother. "Until we meet again, Klaus."


End file.
